Deserved Better
by Trisana Artemis Cahill
Summary: Tag for "Something Borrowed". As Gwen perched on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, Rhys looked out onto the dance floor. He saw Ianto be enveloped by Jack's strong arms, but Jack's attention was clearly elsewhere. Rhys knew exactly where his attention was. (Slight Gwen and Jack bashing.) You might not want it to be true... but it is.


It's hard to let yourself fall in love.

It's hard to open your heart enough to risk getting hurt.

It's hard to acknowledge to yourself what you feel.

It's hard to admit to yourself that you're in love.

It's especially hard however, when the person you love, doesn't feel the same way.

Oh, Ianto knew that Jack cared for him. He showed him in small ways every day. A hand on his shoulder, a slight knowing eye roll, a soft hum when he drifted off to sleep, was all it took for Ianto to cherish Jack.

* * *

"Congratulations!" said a passing woman

"Well done!" cheered a man, clapping a hand another's back

"Thank you." The receiving man replied, not sounding the least bit pleased.

"Problem, Rhys?" came a voice behind him.

Rhys, sighed, turning to face the tall, handsome man who had posed the question.

"It's Ianto, right?" he nodded "Ah, then sit and share a drink with me, you'll need it just as much as I."

"Why's that?" Ianto asked, for all things considered, he had thought that Rhys would be ecstatic about finally being married to Gwen.

Rhys snorted.

"Oh no reason!" he snipped "Only the fact that your boyfriend butted in with my Gwenie as I was dancing with her! Looked as if she was more pleased to see him than be with me!"

Following Rhys' line of sight, Ianto's heart sank as he saw Gwen and Jack on the dance floor. Jack, dashing as ever, and Gwen, beautifully dressed in the silk wedding gown that Ianto himself had picked out. His stomach turned when he saw the bright, twinkle in Jack's eyes as he danced with the bride. Gwen's smile lit up the room as she gazed at Jack intensely, as he stared back just as much.

Ianto looked to the table; grabbing a champagne glass and downing it in one go.

Rhys barely paid him any mind as he too stared at the non-couple dancing.

"I thought it would all be over once we got married." Rhys said, his rage starting to build. "But no! Jack Fucking Harkness will always come first, huh? Lookin' at 'em you'd think they were the happy couple, wouldn't ya?"

Ianto sat numbed, not giving any indication that he heard Rhys, but inwardly, fully agreeing. He had always known that Jack harbored some kind of feelings for Gwen. Strong feelings even. But he had ignored them because he knew that at the end of the day, Jack still came back to him. He knew Gwen and Rhys had a similar system. But sitting at Rhys' wedding, watching Jack and Gwen dancing as if they were the only ones in the room, Ianto thought that maybe that wasn't enough anymore. It had hurt watching all of Jack's longing looks at Gwen at work. It had hurt noticing all of the casual touches they shared throughout the day. It had hurt listening to Jack confront Gwen about her wedding ring upon his return. It all hurt.

Ianto turned to look at Rhys, finally stopping to take in the full amount of fiery rage that had entered his eyes. He was shocked at the amount of anger in the man compared to his own sadness, but Ianto supposed that Rhys was well beyond the depressive stage. Knowing what he did of Rhys' love life, Ianto couldn't really blame him.

Suddenly, Rhys tore away from watching the still dancing Torchwood Agents, instead turning to Ianto, the fire still not diminished.

"Do something." He said urgently, his jaw tight and determined

"What?" Ianto asked, his mind still flashing memories of Jack's interactions with Gwen in the Hub.

"You have to do something!" Rhys replied "Before I do something I might regret."

Ianto hesitated. What was he to do? It would be too embarrassing to go talk to them. Not when they were acting like that.

"Please!" Rhys insisted, his eyes gaining a softer, pleading look

Ianto sighed, standing up from the table, weighing his options. Option 1: Interrupt the "couple" and dance with Jack. Option 2: Find Tosh and get her to interrupt the pair. The latter sounded the best to Ianto, however as he scanned the crowd for his best friend, he noticed Tosh laughing as she danced with Owen. Ianto wouldn't tear Tosh away from that. Not when she looked so happy.

So Ianto gritted his teeth and slowly approached the dancing pair on the floor. He stood there awkwardly, his presence oblivious to the engrossed duo. He flushed with embarrassment, being forced to cough to get their attention. Once they had finally noticed him, Gwen gave a light blush, realizing that she had been caught up in the moment. Gwen smiled at Ianto and pulled back, understanding what he was trying to do.

Jack didn't blush like Gwen. He didn't show any acknowledgement that dancing with a married woman like she was his own – while his actual boyfriend and her actual husband were sitting less than 30 feet away – was a problem. Instead he pulled Ianto into a slow dance position and let Ianto rest his head on his shoulder. As if that would erase the pain of what he had witnessed. As if that would keep Ianto from realizing that even as they danced, Jack's eyes trailed longingly after Gwen. His focus far away from the man in his arms.

* * *

Rhys smiled at Gwen as she approached him at his table. He was still angry, oh boy was he still angry. But he knew that dragging up the topic of Jack Harkness was not something he wanted to do again, especially not on their wedding night. He would settle for Ianto distracting Jack.

As Gwen perched on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, Rhys looked out onto the dance floor. He saw Ianto be enveloped by Jack's strong arms, but Jack's attention was clearly elsewhere. Rhys knew exactly where his attention was.

Rhys felt his temper flare, and it wasn't because Jack was eyeing his wife. Rhys felt defensive for his new friend, another person who could understand the pain of a lover's wishful infidelity. He could practically hear Ianto's sorrow as he danced with Jack, trying to pretend like the man he loved, loved him back. Rhys had never felt more angry at the Captain.

Ianto deserved better.

And as his gaze returned to his beautiful bride, who was unconsciously staring back at the shameless immortal, Rhys began to think that maybe he did too.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Torchwood and any of it's characters are not mine.

**A/N**: I love Janto. Ianto is one of my favorite Doctor Who characters (only second to River Song) and I love Jack. Their scenes together were always my favorite parts. However, whenever I saw Jack eye-fucking Gwen, I just wanted to slap him until he got over the bitch. (Have I mentioned that I'm not particularly fond of Gwen Cooper?) The series went downhill after Ianto's death and Miracle Day completely sucked without him (and MANY other reasons!). No one wants to watch a TV show with Jack and Gwen alone, out of England, and surrounded by stupid Americans (I am one by the way). There is a reason we watch BCC!

Agree with my ranting? Review!


End file.
